


在你身旁 The one by your side

by lovesince1944



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angry Sex, M/M, Omega Keith, alpha shiro, first heat, i just wanna see them fuck, possessive shiro, protective mom krolia, what is s8 idk what the hell happened
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesince1944/pseuds/lovesince1944
Summary: 西罗看着愣住的年轻人，他的影子和当年要塞夕阳下的男孩逐渐重合，吉斯的胸膛里有一团永远跳动的火焰，而那火焰曾无比孤独的在沙漠中燃烧，在黑夜里无人发觉，但是，但是，但是西罗知道那团火焰的归宿是去向宇宙，因为那时候那团火焰会变成燃烧的超新星，而那一刻，整个宇宙都会被新星的光芒照亮。





	在你身旁 The one by your side

**Author's Note:**

> 我不知道S8是什么瞎几把鬼玩意儿我只想看我的cp搞到一起，官方不要我吃我偏要吃，黑红大法好keith值得世界上一切人的爱，啥几把编剧的啥几把剧情，在我心里shiro永远不会离开keith！！！！  
> 我他妈就是......意难平。  
> 太意难平了，大家吃顿好的。

西罗走进狮堡，铺天盖地的甜蜜信息素气息几乎让他立刻低吼着丢掉自制力。  
下腹发紧，裤裆里的老二危险的跳动了一下，他大腿紧绷，不由自主的握紧双拳。  
Omega 的味道，甜蜜，柔软，但与众不同的带着点凌烈的沙漠气息，扎进他的脑神经对他叫嚣着现在就去找到这个不知廉耻的小婊子，把他操到只能在他怀里哭泣，只能为了他挣扎求饶。  
但不，那不是西罗。  
“吉斯发情了——”  
兰斯的声音尖锐得近乎飘起来，尚未到达分化年纪的十七岁少年冲到他面面前，看起来无比惊恐，“不知道为什么皮吉带来的抑制剂没用，我是说，虽然皮吉有猜想过伽拉血统对吉斯的影响，但是为什么他会现在突然分化而且成了个……”兰斯磕巴了一下，好像这事儿比起他们打败了宇宙大帝扎肯还要不可思议，“一个Omega？”  
西罗的手安慰性的放上兰斯的肩膀，整个狮堡里弥漫着成熟果实炸裂开一样的Omega信息素，好在伽拉人和阿尔提亚人没有第二性别的差异，而兰斯汉克他们根本没有到达分化年龄，整个狮堡里会受到这个把自己藏起来了Omega信息素影响的人只有西罗，而他甚至不知道这到底算不算好事。  
“兰斯，告诉我，我回来之前到底发生了什么？”  
\--  
跟着蓝狮被带上宇宙的时候，吉斯刚好处于18岁分化的微妙时期。  
分化的可能像一只爬进肚子里的虫子，微妙的啃噬他的内脏，带给他半是恐惧半是好奇的颤栗。要塞的传闻永不停息，他听过无数关于他的风言风语，有人在背后骂他婊子，说他长了一张荡妇的漂亮皮相就该当一个漂亮的omega，但也有人说他是个神经病，打起架来比起Alpha更像是野狼疯狗。詹姆斯甚至和某些别的混蛋开了赌局，看他十八岁的时候会变成一个婊子还是一个疯子。  
但吉斯其实并不在意。  
他不在意成为Omega还是Alpha还是Beta，对他来说毫无意义，他成为Omega又怎样呢？不过是每个月更多的抑制剂，大不了切了腺体，他不会屈服在任何人身下，也不会成为任何人的婊子。如果他是Alpha又怎样呢？不过是更多恶心的风言风语，说着他有多么像一个脑子不对的神经病，说他之前所有暴力行为都在证明他是个多么符合Alpha最糟糕那一面的野狗。如果他是Beta又怎么样呢？不过就像现在这样，无人挂怀，窃窃私语，试图为他身上所有与众不同的地方找出一个解释。  
所以，对他来说毫无意义。  
但他的十八到来，他已经身在宇宙，分化变成了所有事物中最不重要的那一件事，他突然从地球的生活被拉扯开变成了整个宇宙的拯救者，他跟在西罗身后，一次又一次证明自己，从那个在沙漠里迷失的男孩变成留着外星血液的战神金刚首领。他觉得他大概终于找到了自己的归宿，不是地球，不是伽拉，而是银河和宇宙，他和科洛莉亚在那七百多个夜晚里无数次仰望深渊的天空，而吉斯久违的感到平静。  
“所以……西罗？”  
他失而复得的母亲对他露出一个狡黠的笑，手里的木棍戳动火焰，吉斯僵硬了一下，听出母亲语气里的揶揄。  
“嗯……西罗，怎么了？”  
“我想我应该感谢他，吉斯，感谢他从没有放弃过你，感谢他带领你到了我的身边。”  
“也许，”吉斯有点不自在的移开目光，他其实说不清是出于抗拒还是那种他从没有体会过的青春期少年心事被撞破的尴尬，科洛莉亚的双眼凝固在他身上。“他对我很重要，他从来没有放弃过我，而我也绝不会放弃他——”  
“只要西罗需要，我就会一直站在他身边。”  
吉斯摸了摸凑上来的科斯莫，把脸埋进他柔软的皮毛里，他轻声说，而那句话仿佛一个骑士许下的永恒誓言。  
“我知道你会的，吉斯。”科洛莉亚笑着，他从吉斯身上看到了太多他的父亲，他从他孩子的记忆里看到太多属于西罗的画面，关于每一个他的微笑和向他伸出的手，关于每一次这个Alpha对他自己伴侣微笑的时候吉斯感受到的迷茫和无措。  
他不知道。  
科洛莉亚在心底默念，他太年轻，他还不明白。  
所以吉斯不在意他是什么，Alpha，Beta或者Omega，只要他还能再西罗身边和他一同战斗，他就不在意他是什么。  
\--  
狮堡里的信息素气味几乎爆炸一样的疯狂入侵西罗的感官。  
他品尝从信息素里散发出来的情绪，恐惧是最多的部分，吉斯的情绪在崩溃边缘徘徊，而西罗被其中的苦涩刺激到眉头皱起。  
吉斯的房门被打开，走出来的却是科洛莉亚，女性伽拉人站在西罗面前，动物一样的金色眼瞳里传递着意味不明的消息。  
“他在里面，躲起来了。”  
西罗感到他应该说什么，科洛莉亚或许对人类的性别系统不那么了解，但她看着西罗的眼神介乎于危险和柔情之间，某种他不明白的情绪让西罗咽了口口水。  
“我知道你也许对地球人的性别不太了解，但我保证我会帮上吉斯，我是他——”  
“你不必对我做出任何承诺，”科洛莉亚竖起一根手指打断了西罗的话，她的语气平和，“你应该承诺的对象是他，如果你伤害了他，我不在乎你是谁或者拥有什么样的力量，整个宇宙的马魔拉从此都会追杀你到时间尽头。”  
科洛莉亚抬起眼皮，语态轻松得好像刚才的话不过是告诉西罗要准备开始训练，但Omega的香气还在不断挑战西罗的自制力，直到科洛莉亚从他身边走过他才后知后觉的意识到自己似乎被威胁了。  
等等？  
Omega的气息被人称作毒药，这种过于柔软脆弱的生物在地球上地位尴尬无比，有的人会把Omega囚禁在牢笼里一生一世，用精液和铁链浇灌出一只甜美的云雀，而有的人会把他们捧上神坛，如女王蜂般让所有人匍匐在他们脚下。  
西罗打开门，扑面而来的额甜蜜气息直接让他的呼吸粗重了一倍，温暖，潮湿又香甜的气息让他生出把猎物拆吃入腹的凶狠欲望，吉斯不见踪影，但西罗听见某种湿润的搅动声和细细簌簌的碰撞声，还有喘息，柔软，压抑，从嘴唇里吐露出的滚烫气息似乎打在他的阴茎上，他勃起了，无法控制。  
或许他并不想控制。  
\--  
“吉斯？”  
西罗试图放轻自己的声音，但某些啮齿动物一般微小的呼吸的湿润的声响仍然在角落里传出来，“嘿，是我，西罗，我想你现在大概需要帮助——”  
“滚。”  
吉斯的声音发抖，但吐字清晰的传出来，西罗意识到那声音来自衣柜。  
“嘿，吉斯，慢慢来，我知道你现在……”  
“你什么都不知道，滚出去！”  
男孩的嘶嘶声如同惊惶的幼犬，但西罗依旧坚定的走向衣柜，打开柜门的一瞬间他感到门后的阻力，但下一秒浪潮般盖住他所有感官的是汹涌而来的甜蜜情潮，神经过电，头脑眩晕，占有欲和控制欲几乎占领他的头脑。  
男孩缩在衣物里发抖，吉斯被第一次汹涌的发情期折磨得大汉淋漓，他瑟缩在最角落里，身上只挂着一件湿漉漉的衬衫，而他的手指——上帝，西罗终于知道那些湿润的搅动声从何而来，吉斯的手指消失在大腿根，他抬起头看着西罗，紫罗兰的双眼一片茫然。  
干，西罗在心里骂了一声，就算他再死一次也无法拒绝这个。  
但猝不及防的是吉斯揍上西罗的下巴的一拳，Omega看起来瘦小，但他血管里那一半的伽拉血统让他的一拳即使在发情期也让西罗脑子发懵，失去重心，他跌坐在地上。  
吉斯下一秒跪坐上西罗的胸口，另一拳打在他脸颊上，他扯着西罗的领口又给了他一脚。Omega的表情凶狠，但眼角挂着摇摇欲坠的眼泪。  
“我是个，操他妈的Omega, Takashi Shirogane，”吉斯一字一句，他扯住西罗衬衫的领口直视他的双眼，吐息里尽是甜蜜滚烫的气味和欲望，“你会离开我，你们都会离开我。”  
“什么？”西罗的脑子发晕，“吉斯，我不会离开你——天呐你在说什么？”  
“你会的，我知道你会的。”吉斯的声音低下去，他抓住西罗的手甚至在发抖，Omega在发抖，西罗后知后觉的意识到，而下一秒吉斯掰过他的肩膀把他直接摔出门外。  
“滚，离我远点。”吉斯喘着气在原地颤栗，然后晃了晃试图挪动回衣柜，但西罗被汹涌而来的情欲和挑起的控制欲刺激得呼吸粗重，吉斯甚至不愿意听他解释，甚至不愿意听他说一句话，他的Omega甚至不愿意他在他身边。  
他的Omega。  
吉斯脚底打滑，鼻腔里被逼出两声呜咽，大腿根已经流下湿润的痕迹，未经人事的Omega有些手足无措的碰了碰控制不住往外流的液体，下意识的缩了缩腿，而西罗的双手突然从他背后掐住他的腰，强迫他打开双腿把他摔在地面。  
“听我说。”  
西罗被自己沙哑低沉的声音惊到，机械手臂掐在吉斯腰间让Omega发出一声疼痛的呜咽，吉斯开始挣扎，试图抓住什么东西让他离开西罗的控制，但西罗的大腿卡住吉斯的腿，强迫他张开在地面成一个驯服的跪趴姿势。他感到腿上布料被打湿，西罗的呼吸又粗重了一点。  
“我想帮你，吉斯，我不是……”  
吉斯抬肘迫使西罗松开钳制，男孩以一个不可思议的灵活转身一脚从身下踹上西罗胸膛：“为什么你就不能离我远点！”  
吉斯艰难的喘息，发情期已经让他的肌肉失去了一大半应有的力气，“滚出去。”  
他不愿意你在他身边，西罗似乎被定在原地，他看着面前舌尖外露呼吸滚烫的Omega，意识到他的抗拒全然来源于自己。  
他不想要你。  
吉斯向后缩，试图离开Alpha的领地，但西罗的眼神蓦地暗了下来。  
一只手钉住了吉斯挣扎的手臂。  
\--  
“停下，停下，西罗——”  
吉斯挣扎着发出呜咽，Omega进入发情期的身体过于敏感，西罗的手臂把他的双手摁在头顶，机械手臂危险的收紧，人类的那只手臂掐住他的阴茎，吉斯发出一声湿润的喘息，西罗的舌尖舔舐他的后颈。  
吉斯挣脱不开，西罗的信息素铺天盖地在他周围形成了一个密不透风的领地把他困在里面，Omega本能追逐那些味道，而吉斯只想挣脱，但是太多了，太多。气息无孔不入的贴上他的皮肤，逼迫他臣服，但他拒绝，他不要。  
后穴烧起火，蓦地涌出一股液体，失禁一般让他哽咽出声，西罗低沉的贴着他的腺体微笑，致命处被人控制住的危机感让吉斯几乎弹起来弓起身，西罗舌尖滚烫，叼着Omega腺体的动作如同危险的猎豹，西罗的手指探向吉斯后穴，大腿根的碰触粘腻打滑，而吉斯咬着嘴唇发出柔软喘息。  
“西、西罗……”吉斯的声音哽咽，年轻人试图把自己蜷缩起来，但西罗的手指捅进后穴，液体顺着指尖从大腿根滚落，他恶意的摩擦吉斯的阴茎，粘稠液体滴滴答答混合着前液落下，而吉斯大腿痉挛，年轻人想要挣动双手，但西罗的力道足以留下淤青，第二根手指跟着往后穴里碾进去。  
“呃、呜啊——”  
吉斯仰起头，嘴里发出破碎的呻吟，他的身体年轻又老迈，二十一岁年轻人的身形上却留下了很多人一生都不会留下的伤疤，和伽拉肉搏的刀伤，激光枪留下的贯穿伤，爆炸的深红伤疤，还有西罗不知道来自何处的伤口，密密麻麻的在年轻人身上盘旋，而西罗低下头舔舐。  
两根手指在后穴搅动，水声混合吉斯滚烫的喘息在屋里回荡，他的手指抓住西罗的机械手掌，艰难的张口呼吸，舌尖不自觉的伸到空气中去。  
吉斯的后穴又紧又湿又热，西罗的第三根手指强硬的推开软肉逼着最深处向他打开，摁上腺体的一瞬间吉斯整个人几乎从地上弹起来又被西罗的手脚硬生生压回地面，西罗咬住吉斯的喉咙，一声带着哭腔的呻吟硬生生卡在嗓子里变成瑟瑟发抖的呜咽。  
吉斯蹬着腿试图挣扎，但西罗抓着他的腿根逼他打开自己，Alpha的信息素铺天盖地带着巨大的压力泄到吉斯头顶，告诉他打开自己。  
西罗的阴茎顶在后穴，Omega甜蜜的味道和湿润的甬道让他双眼发红，我的，他对自己默念，他是我的，我一个人的，不管他怎么想，他是我的。  
那股阴郁的控制欲汹涌的占据西罗的脑海，吉斯颤抖着在他身下缩成一团，双腿为他打开，紫色双眼一片茫然。  
他凶狠的捅进吉斯的身体，最柔软的地方强行接纳了外来入侵，吉斯发出被扼住嗓子的叫声，又软化成一声柔软哭腔。  
“西罗、西罗，慢——”  
他的声音沙哑，手指推拒，脖颈后仰像濒死天鹅，西罗碾进他的身体，Omega神志不清的接受了Alpha凶狠的冲撞，西罗扣住吉斯的后颈，把年轻人整个卡在他的怀里，他的吻落在吉斯的后颈，胸口，叼住他的胸口噬咬，吉斯被从未经历过的情潮折磨得手足无措，Alpha的味道让他安心，又让他无所适从，他应该逃开，逃开这个永远不会属于他的拥抱，但抱住他的人操干他的力道好像要把他全部留在他身边，西罗大开大合的干他，身体最柔软的地方强行接受了阴茎的侵犯，吉斯眼角酸涩，眼泪终于摇摇欲坠的落下。  
西罗还在操他，吉斯被他扭着肩膀反转了一个方向爬跪在身下，双手依旧被制住，西罗咬住男孩的后颈挺动胯部顶进去，吉斯的呼吸被打散成一片一片，卡在嗓子里的哭腔一点点从双唇滚落，吉斯的蝴蝶骨跟着动作耸动，Omega的身体滚烫，西罗几乎失去对时间的感知，吉斯全身上下都好像柔软得发甜，他是我的，他想，他就在我身下，他是我的Omega。  
成结的欲望在下腹耸动，吉斯的声音越来越甜腻，细小的抽泣和呜咽被反反复复的打碎，然后又逼着他继续发出小动物一样的声音，最后他操进吉斯身体，生殖腔被强行顶开，疼痛和不适以及快感几乎逼疯了男孩，他腰胯软了下去，从肩膀开始痉挛着抽泣，疼。  
西罗在他身体里成结，Omega发情期的第一场性事结束，而吉斯满身淤青的发抖，后穴里一半精液一半自己的体液，而西罗伏在他身上，咬住他后颈留下一个带血的印记。  
“不……”  
西罗被那声微弱的呼声钉在原地，吉斯挣扎着呼吸，眼泪和汗水在脸上混乱一片，他的男孩在他身下哭泣，从不落泪的吉斯，那双紫色的眼睛滚落出的泪却几乎让西罗窒息。  
Alpha僵硬的停下动作，他的阴茎还留在Omega柔软的身体里，快感和阴暗征服欲的浪潮却褪去，因为吉斯哭出了声。  
“我不、该死……我不想这样，我不想这样，西罗……”  
吉斯的声音断断续续，哽咽着挣动双手，西罗后知后觉的意识到他的机械手臂以不必要的力气压在吉斯手腕上，他拿开手后留下的深红痕迹让他呼吸一窒。  
“天呐……我很抱歉，吉斯我真的很——”  
他忙乱的道歉，却被男孩的声音打断，“我不想要这样，西罗，不想要这样被你困在这里，我是个该死的Omega，我有什么操蛋的地球抑制剂控制不了的发情期，一个我根本不知道切了腺体有没有用的体质……我不想这样，我真的不想要这样。”  
“吉斯，我很抱歉，我真的太抱歉了，”西罗已经完全慌乱，他试图安抚身下的Omega，可这种时候散发出的Alpha气息更像是某种欲望的诉求，“我不应该没有尊重你的意愿，这不是你的错，是我作为一个Alpha最后还是失控了，我知道你不想要我，我只是——”  
“不，我想要你。”  
吉斯低声说，他伸手捂住眼睛，避免和西罗对视，而西罗因为这句话愣住了。  
“……什么？”  
“我想要你……”吉斯的声音低沉下去，带着鼻音和某种奇妙的心虚意味，“我只是，我只是不想以一个Omega的身份得到你，我希望我可以成为别人，我只是不想是一个Omega。”  
“我想站在你身边，西罗，但我知道你不会希望身边的是一个Omega。”  
“等等？吉斯你在想什么？”西罗在三秒的迷茫后几乎发出笑声，而吉斯挣扎得更厉害了，但西罗伸出手拿开遮住吉斯眼睛的手臂，“天啊，你不知道——吉斯你知道你刚才对我说了什么吗？”  
“我知道你不想要我在你身边——”  
“你想要我。”西罗温声说，“你想要我。”  
“但你不想要我。”  
“嘿，别这么急着否认，毕竟我刚刚才和你操到了一起，”西罗的声音还是温和，但吉斯却快脸红，“你知道，你是Omega还是Alpha还是Beta对我来说都没有差别，我认识了十多年的吉斯不会因为第二性别而改变，你的本质是不会变化的。”  
西罗俯下身，捧住吉斯的脸庞，男孩的紫色双眼里是他的模样。西罗仿佛从未老去，他的模样定格在当年相遇的样子，然后直到如今，他也从未变过。  
“你的灵魂还是和我当年看见的一模一样，吉斯。”  
西罗看着愣住的年轻人，他的影子和当年要塞夕阳下的男孩逐渐重合，吉斯的胸膛里有一团永远跳动的火焰，而那火焰曾无比孤独的在沙漠中燃烧，在黑夜里无人发觉，但是，但是，但是西罗知道那团火焰的归宿是去向宇宙，因为那时候那团火焰会变成燃烧的超新星，而那一刻，整个宇宙都会被新星的光芒照亮。  
“我很高兴你是Omega，我真的很高兴，”西罗在吉斯嘴唇上落下一个安慰的吻，“因为那意味着我可以正大光明的拥有你，不只是让你站在我的身边，我可以和你一起去任何地方。”  
“那么你不会……离开吗？”吉斯轻声问。而西罗笑了起来。  
“不会，永远不会。”  
\--  
“现在，我可以标记你了吗？”

FIN

“离我远点！你身上的味道太大了！”兰斯疯狂对着吉斯大吼。  
“我刚刚度过我的发情期，而你只是嫉妒你的分化还要等一年。”  
“不，我只是单纯讨厌你身上的味道！海水和什么……烧糊了的味道？”  
“是木炭。”  
西罗不知道什么时候出现在吉斯身后，双手占有意味十足的环绕在吉斯肩膀上。  
“带来温暖的东西。”


End file.
